


Unless You Tell Everyone

by steverogersapologist



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Avengers Mansion, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Secret Relationship, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogersapologist/pseuds/steverogersapologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets secrets are no fun. </p><p>Keeping a secret in the Avengers Compound is easier said than done. Especially when it comes to relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unless You Tell Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> aye i'm a hoe for secret relationship stucky so i wrote it. there's really no plot to this and i pretty much disregarded the last entire half hour of civil war. but i did it for the fluff so it's okay.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> and sorry in advance for any horrible typos, that's kind of my thing. feel free to point them out!

Keeping a secret in the Avengers Compound is easier said than done. Especially when it comes to relationships. You'd think that with the incredible square footage and many winding hallways and floors that it wouldn't be hard to be sneaky. You'd think wrong. Between the master assassins and the super secret spies and the magically enhanced residents, someone was bound to find out. 

The security cameras didn't help either.

Granted, they could have been a little more inconspicuous if they weren't so _lost in each other's eyes_ , as Sam puts it.

Bucky moved into the compound following the events of the Registration Act and the war that branched from it. The laws that were broken were still being worked out so the team was to lay low for a while. He was shown to his room by Tony. Things were still tense between them but between the apologetic stares and small acts of kindness, they were genuinely trying to make amends, if only for Steve's sake.

Tony closed the door on his way out and Bucky was left alone in a very empty room. It had a large bed - larger than any he'd ever seen. There was a single nightstand and a bathroom attached to the left side of the room. It was fully stocked with toiletries.

Sitting on the edge of the expansive bed, Bucky took in his surroundings and sighed. It just felt so lonely. Not that he was about to complain. He'd been through hell for the past seventy some years and at this point he'd take anything he could get.

There was a knock at the door and Bucky tensed up, waiting to see who it was. 

Steve peeked his head into the room, "Can I come in?" 

Relaxing, Bucky nodded. 

He watched Steve as he sat next to Bucky on the bed, careful to leave space (albeit, a thin sliver) between them. "So," he exhaled, looking around as he spoke, "This is your room?"

Again, Bucky nodded.

Steve met his eyes, "How do you like it?"

Choosing his words carefully, Bucky mumbled, "It's fine."

"You hate it, don't you?" Steve spoke and it was quiet for a moment, the captain afraid he had overstepped his bounds, before Bucky threw his head back laughing. A real laugh, one that had him tearing up. Steve laughed too, tearing up for a different reason.

Bucky loved that Steve wasn't afraid to call him out on his bullshit. He wasn't fragile with him, didn't treat him like he was made of glass. He spoke to him like a real person, like the person he knew almost a century ago, and it made Bucky's heart swell with fondness. 

Their laughter died down and Steve pursed his lips in thought, "You could always stay with me?" His voice rose at the end in a questioning tone.

Bucky smiled softly, "I'd like that."

They decided to keep it a secret. Not because they were doing anything bad. They didn't have anything to hide, okay? It was just personal. Something they'd rather the team didn't know about.

So every night, after the last avenger (usually Clint or Tony) wandered off to bed, Bucky would emerge from his room and wander down the hall to Steve's like he didn't know _exactly_ where he was going. He'd do a quick glance of the floor before slipping into Steve's room without a sound.

* * *

Natasha was, naturally, the first to find out. 

They'd been sharing Steve's room for close to a month when Bucky let his guard down. That was his first mistake. 

He shut his bedroom door behind him, turning the corner and reaching for a weapon when he came face to face with Natasha. He came up empty-handed as Steve's old pajama pants didn't come with built-in holsters.

"Hi." Natasha greeted, barely containing her smirk as she leaned against the wall, blocking Bucky's path.

Nodding his greeting, Bucky stood still. He knew he'd been found out. "How long have you known?" He asked quietly, glancing over his shoulder.

The red haired spy chuckled, "Relax, everyone's asleep." She moved to the side, allowing Bucky to pass, "I'll keep it a secret. But cover your tracks better next time." And with that she was off, no further questions asked.

Bucky lay in Steve's bed that night, facing the other soldier, their legs tangled together, foreheads touching.

"I thought we were being sneaky." Bucky admitted with a nervous laugh.

Steve rolled his eyes, "There's no such thing as sneaky when it comes to Natasha." He tilted Bucky's chin up so they were eye-to-eye, "She won't tell anyone, don't worry." 

Bucky smiled and leaned forward to press his lips to Steve's.

* * *

The next person to find out was Sam, not even twelve hours later.

It was Saturday morning and they actually had the day off for once. He knocked on Bucky's door first and when he didn't receive a response he shrugged and moved on to Steve's room. He knocked once before barging in, "Rise and shine and - what the fuck?!" Sam stopped dead in his tracks when a very disheveled looking Bucky peaked out from under the covers. 

"Hi." The soldier greeted with a shit eating grin. He loved to mess with Sam and this was the perfect situation.

Steve, still dead to the world, lay on his side next to Bucky who was sitting up now, covers pooled around his waist.

"I'm just gonna go..." Sam started, walking backwards out of the room, "Alright." he shut the door behind him, quickly making his way back down the hall.

He ran into Natasha in the kitchen.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," She commented, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Sam huffed, "Yeah, something like that."

* * *

The third person to catch them sneaking around is none other than Tony Stark. 

Of course, they should have figured the place was decked out in high tech cameras and security systems. Still, they overlooked it.

Tony was sitting at his desk, head resting in his hand. Dark circles formed around his eyes from the lack of sleep. It was three in the morning and he was going through the security tapes from the previous night after a false alarm was tripped. Everything appeared normal until he caught a glint of something silver out of the corner of his eye. He sat up straighter, pausing the tape and rewinding, slowing it down.

It was unmistakably Bucky and he was most certainly not going to the room he had been assigned.

Tony's eyes went wide. He had to tell someone. He asked himself if he was really surprised but at the same time he was too eager to care. This was the perfect water cooler gossip.

* * *

Once Tony knew, it didn't take long for everyone else to find out. The billionaire told Vision, who told Wanda, who told him not to spread rumors made up by Tony. 

Somehow, the word traveled through the compound and the only people left out of the loop were Steve and Bucky themselves.

The two soldiers were sitting on the couch in the living room, a large blanket spread over the both of them. Underneath it, metal fingers were intertwined with flesh ones. Bucky's head was resting on Steve's shoulder as they mindlessly watched the interior design show playing on the television. 

"Someone's coming," Bucky muttered and dropped Steve's hand, kicking the blanket off of him. He didn't fail to notice the slightly hurt look on Steve's face.

Clint entered the room first, plopping down on the couch between Bucky and Steve. He was slowly followed by the rest of the team. Steve shot Bucky a look behind Clint's frame to which Bucky narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"So!" Tony began, clasping his hands together, "team meeting."

There was an air of nervous energy in the room and Steve's hands became sweaty.

"Just a reminder that this is a public living space." Tony paced back and forth, "While you do still have your right to privacy, we cannot guarantee that mistakes won't be made."

Steve could practically feel how tense Bucky was from across the sofa. Meanwhile, Clint, who was fidgeting as he sat between them, struggled to keep a straight face. 

"New rule! Knocking. It's simple. We aren't children. So be respectful to each other and," Tony giggled but quickly covered it up with a cough, "knock before entering rooms. That is all!" He made a beeline for the elevator.

The Avengers dispersed and Steve and Bucky were left wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

A week later at breakfast, the team was gathered around the table. Steve sat next to Bucky, their toes touching under the table. 

"Cap, will you hand me the syrup?" Rhodey asked.

Steve reached for the bottle and passed it to Rhodey, his loose shirt falling around his shoulder. He quickly pulled it back up, keeping his eyes downcast. Next to him, Bucky snickered and received a brutal warning kick. The table fell silent but Steve pretended not to notice, shoveling bite after bite of pancakes into his mouth. 

"Hey, uh, Steve... whatcha got there?" Sam asked, pointing to his own neck in reference. 

Steve flushed and rubbed his neck nervously, "Nothing. Just a bruise. I fell."

No longer able to hold back his laughter, Bucky broke down, slamming a fist on the table as he guffawed. 

It was tense for a moment before everyone else joined in. Steve was left looking like a tomato, hand still covering the obvious hickey on his neck.

"Looks like someone had a good night last night!" Sam teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Steve shook his head, "Alright, alright, enough." He spoke. "I guess it's not much of a secret anymore." Several pairs of eyes landed on him expectantly. "Bucky and I are uh, dating." He explained, offering a shy grin.

The table erupted into a chorus of cheers and 'finally's'. Bucky turned to Steve with a beaming smile and pulled him in for a kiss. 

So yeah, maybe it wasn't a secret anymore but seeing Bucky this happy was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> find me on:  
> •Tumblr - steverogersapologist  
> •Twitter - capapologist


End file.
